RWBY Justice
by Hazzamo
Summary: After crashing the bumblebee Yang and Ruby end up inside the watchtower, how will this world react two two Hunteresses? How will KF react to another speedster and how will the villains fight two more super powered teens?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Hey guys, been wanting to do this for a while now, really surprised nobody else has done anything like this, but I did say in Spartan Assualt a new chapter would be up before Christmas. But anyway... I really hope I'm doing the characters justice... Pun intended**

* * *

><p>Watchtower: June 20th<p>

All was quiet aboard the Watchtower, the Official HQ of the Justice League. But that would soon change as the League was having a meeting to discuss some matters that were currently at hand.

Currently at the main meeting room onboard the space station was several of the heavy hitters: Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman were talking about their partners admission into the league... Well, the hall of justice anyway. Superman was also in the room with them.

"... The act of allowing Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy into the the hall of Justice would the first step into them all becoming full fledged members of the JLA." Arrow said, but then Batman spoke up.

"No, Robin and kid Flash are still too young to join, Due to the high risk missions we take, nobody under eighteen should be allowed in." Batman stated, but he was hiding something nobody else knew, and that was Captain Marvels true identity being a ten year old, in all fairness, it was one of the best secret identities out there, who would suspect a child of being a member of the JLA.

"I Agree With Batman." The man of steel began. "But, Allowing your partners to enter the Hall, would show them just how far they have come."

The group nodded at what superman had to say.

"So, should we tell them about the watchtower?" Green Arrow asked, considering he had already told Speedy about the true base of operations of the legue, he didn't think it would be that big of a deal. But the look on Batmans face told differently.

"No, at least not yet." The Dark Knight said. "This isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"No, no problem." Arrow said, quite quickly. "Seriously its..."

That was as far as he got before red lights flickered on and klaxons started blaring around the space station.

"WARINING: UNAUTHERISED ACCESS LEVEL THREE" the onboard computer. That got everybody's attention, Batman looked at flash.

"No need, be back in a flash." The Crimson speedster said as he zoomed off in the direction Of the intruders. As he made it to the section of the watchtower, all he saw was a yellow and black motorcycle, warning signals went off In his head as it looked too advanced to be anything from Earth. However, The Flash also noticed a small form next to the bike.

The figure was of a small girl, around five and a half foot tall and looked about fifteen, her hair was short, black and had red streaks in it. The girls arm was in an unnatural position, clearly broken. The girl also had motorcycle leathers on, with red highlights and a Rose was stitched on her shoulder. Whoever she was, she was also unconscious.

Allen quickly sped over to the girl and checked for a pulse, as he pressed against the side of her neck, he called the rest of them. "Hey, guys, you're not gonna belive this. Somehow a fifteen year old girl crashed a motorbike here."

"Nows not the time for jokes, flash." Batman said at the other end of the line. Even when he was being serious Batman assumed the Flash was joking.

"Look, I'm being serious here." He said, not noticing another girl walking up behind him. "The bikes bright yellow and black, like a wasp or something..." That was as far as he got before a fist went flying into the back of his head, knocking him out cold, almost instantly."

"It's bumblebee" the Girl said.

* * *

><p>As Batman and the rest of the league was catching up to the flash, they knew something was wrong, they had heard someone approach Barry from behind and then heard a thud. The mike was still on when they heard a female voice say. "It's bumblebee."<p>

The group rounded a corner and found The Flash about ten meters in front of them, out cold and a Seventeen year old girl with Golden Blonde hair, in black motorbike leathers with yellow accents and a symbol which looked like a burning heart on her shoulder. She was grabbing the knocked out body of Barry by the neck, inspecting him.

She was reaching for his mask, but then Green Arrow had fired an Arrow at her, nobody expexted what had happened next.

it was clear the girl, whoever she was hadnt seen them. Her back was to them, but at the last possible second she immediately spun round and caught the arrow while it was in mid flight. But they could immediately see that this girl was not a normal human, as her eyes were purple and her hands were on fire.

Who ever she was immediately got into a defensive pose, took a clear look at whoever had attacked her, then immediately burst out into laughter. A finger pointed directly towards the Dark Knight.

Superman then decided to do a quick xray scan on her, she definitely wasn't human, her bones were more than 5x denser and stronger than human ones, her muscle structure was 4x denser and were more Iron than fibers, but her organs were something different, first she had two hearts pumping blood around her body and secondly there was an organ infront of both producing what appeared to be a magical Aura around her body and finally her body temperature was at 50 degrees Celsius.

"Who are you?, How did you get here?" Batman more Demanded than asked, but was only answered with more laughter.

"Thats freaking hillarious!" The Girl said, between fits of laughter. "Your outfit, how can you act so serious in that!" It was obvious that she wasn't intimidated by batman, she was amused. Green arrow was even chuckling to himself, Superman himself found it rather amusing, but the situation was still very serious, so he decided to ask it again.

"Who are you?" The man of steel demanded. What surprised everyone was that she actually answered him.

"My Names Ya... Er Hannah." she stuttered, it was clear she was lying. "Yeah I know, Get the six foot guy in the Gimp suit away and I'll tell you my real one." Batman was shocked, green arrow was laughing his head off, even Aquaman was chuckling now.

"This isn't over." Batman said as he turned and left. Everyone was shocked at that, however they all knew that this was probably not worth his time, even though she had knocked out the Flash he was waking up now, at the same time she made the 'gimp suit.' Comment, he was chuckling to himself.

Superman looked at the girl disapprovingly. "Seriously who are you? And what are you doing here?" Superman was trying to stay on the good side of this alien, the kryptonian had no idea what her capabilities were, but since she was producing magic, was un intimidated by batman, had reflexes that could catch arrows milliseconds before hitting her,maws fast enought to catch the flash off guard and was producing fire, she could potentially be a massive threat to the heros here.

'Hannah' then lowered her guard. "Okay, My names Yang Xiao Long, and this..." She pointed to the unconscious body behind her. "Is my sister Ruby, don't worry, about her, thats relatively light damage for her, her aura should heal her in about an hour. We're Huntresses from Beacon Academy."

That raised several questions from the league, but she continued. "And how we got here, I don't know, we were driving to Vale for the festival and a Beowolf-Ursa hybrid attacked us from nowhere, I swearved to miss the monster, lost control and woke up here." Yang looked confused at the reactions of these people in front of her, everyone - except superman - was looking at her like she had two heads. They were about to say something before yang looked at Ruby. "Hey rubes, I'm making treble choc chip cookies."

"Cool, I'll take twelve!" The Now conscious girl said as she immediately acted like she wasn't even asleep. "Hey, Yang?, who are these guys?" She said before immediately gasping towards Green Arrow. "OH MY GOD, AN ARCHER!, OH!" And suddenly in a massive whirl of Rose petals she had zommed up to Star Citys Archer and started asking thousands of questions. The Flash was quite Shocked at this ones speed, it was clearly faster than Kid Flash's top speed.

"Sorry." Yang began. "She's a massive nerd when it comes to weapons." She said as she dragged her sister by her hood.

"Well, in All seriousness miss Xiao Long." Superman began. "You are Tresspassing on Justice league Property in a highly classified area, we are going to have to detain you."

"Fine, but I'm making this clear. Don't touch our Gear, my bike or our weapons. Got it."

* * *

><p>12 HOURS LATER:<p>

Yang and Ruby had been explaining for hours the situation to the Justice League and Yang subsiquently apologised -although she rarely did that- to both the Flash and Batman. Although the attack on Flash was logical, she had seen a man in a red spandex outfit place his hand on her sisters neck, of corse she would protect her sister. But she was just being an ass to Batman.

He had realised that it would have been easier for him to not be in the room as yang had just kept laughing at him on their first meeting. She thought dressing up like a six-foot flying rat of vengeance was funny. But she had quickly shut up when she had learned his feats. A man with no unique powers of any kind essentially facing off against gods and winning. He had her immediate respect... But she still found his whole get up hillarious.

The girls had explained everything they knew to Superman and the rest of them, they had assumed that they were the good guys due to the Name 'Justice' in the title and a man with quite literally every power in the book, that hadn't used it for his own gain was at least the only one they could fully trust in this world.

both sides were confused almost immediately but the sisters had shown them clips of them fighting the creatures of Grimm and photos of their training, weapons, skills, Aura, Semblance from both their scrolls and phones and so on and so forth and with the help of the Martian Manhunter had confirmed that the Girls were on the side of the JLA, although the league still took this with a pinch of salt.

The sisters were asleep, leaning against each other in the interrogation room when Batman and Superman entered. Batman spoke first.

"The league has made an arrangement for the two of you. The evidence you have showed us, we can confirm you are of no immediate threat to the planet. And we have also Agreed for you to have identities made for you during your stay on Earth." He was blunt and to the point. Ruby was still sleeping. Yang, although usually carefree and fun loving could also be deadly serious if it ment her sisters safety, although crashing her bike with Ruby spraining her arm probably wouldn't help that thought.

"Thanks, Batman, we really appreciate it." Yang was greatful for what the league had done, she and Ruby had spent hours explaining as much detail as possible everything on remnant, it was a shock to both of them when they found out that, somehow they had travelled across dimensions, or something like that.

"...And as you know there are people your age that helps us fight crime." This time it was superman. "Which, Miss Rose, due to you having superhuman speed, the Flash has agreeed to help you out in central city." Ruby had woken up after yang had elbowed her. "And Miss Xiao Long, Green Arrow has..." Superman was about to speak before yang spoke up.

"No, sorry, I'm not leaving my sister." Yang thought for a moment. "I've got it, Why can't we just have our grand reveal in Metro-err... Your city and you don't have a Partner, no offence, we stop like a bank robbery or something and we say we're new heros that way."

"That would work." Batman began. "What about your Personas?"

"What's a game got to do with this?" Yang asked/joked

"Your hero Identities" Batman clarified, slightly annoyed at the comment.

Ruby fiddled with her Cape for a moment. "I could be Red Hood!" Batman shook his head.

"Starfire?" Yang said, it was met with the same result. "Huntress?" Same again.

"Specter?" Ruby asked again. Same result. "Okay, why not?" Ruby asked/demanded.

"Because all of those names are already being used, and two of them are the names of criminals." Batman Stated. Rubys silver eyes widened in a 'oh' type way.

Yang decided to speak up. "Well, can't we just use our real names as our hero names and just make up our own civilian personas?" Yang asked, not knowing if she used the word 'persona' properly.

"Vey well." Superman said. "What miget those be?"

The Leader of Team RWBY, now RY thought for only a second. "I like the name Cassie, Cassie Kelly." She said with a smile, Batman got a strange feeling of deja vu with that name.

"Well, I already said my name was Hannah... I'll use that." She told the two Superheroes, they simply nodded, an hour later Yang and Ruby had brand new identities, they also wore special contact lenses to keep their true eye colour hidden, they were now both blue.

Their IDs also had said that they were Canadians, both from Vancouver, -this was chosen due to Yangs accent sounding distinctly Canadian.- and now they were both currently waiting for the go ahead, their first true step, into the adventure that awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, whew, that was something, now I don't want any comments about why the girls trusted the league so quickly, or why yang was insulting batman. : because that's how I imagine a girl who jokes in front of killer monsters would react to him.<strong>

**oh guess where I got Rubys civilian name from.**

**ps. Don't expect a spartan assault update soon, I really can't be arsed doing it right now.**

**pps: I'm wandering if I should have Ruby start a crush on Kid flash or Robin. KF will still be himself to Ruby and yang will threaten to beat him into an inch of his life.**

**anyway, HAZZAMO out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Death metal

**Okay, hey dudes, first off, Hope you all had a nice Christmas or whatever, got a lot of sweets, including recess pieces, the only american candy I like. Seriously, you can't top British or Belgian chocolate.**

**second, I'm wanting to do this story full time as I canny be arsed doing Spartan assault anymore, anybody want it?**

* * *

><p>Metropolis: 2 days after arrival.<p>

The sisters were initially shocked at the scale of this planets cities, some were modern, some ancient. It was quite a culture shock to say the least. But the thing which they found weirdest was the fact that there was zero Faunus living on this planet. The only people with any form of powers were either superheroes or villans. And even then it was due to either science gone wrong or alien heritage... Or you were batman.

Currently the girls had been given a temporary accommodation in the watchtower, but they had given their word not to tell anyone about the actual HQ of the league to anyone or they would be in serious trouble. But it wasn't batman that said it, neither of them were that intimidate by his look. What surprised the league the most was that Aquaman intimidated the sisters the most. However considering water and fire don't mix and Aquaman effectively ruled 3/4 of the planet, it was enough for the girls to get the message.

Now, Ruby and Yang were both in their leathers isitting outside a coffee shop in the city, Ruby had a decaf, Yangs orders. Both girls had sunglasses on and hats covering their hair, Yangs was in a ponytail. They were discussing, quietly how to make their debuts onto the scene, yang was suggesting that she does something. The girls had also been watching several shows from a country called Japan as it reminded them of what was usually on TV back on remnant.

"... So then when i activate my semblence I'll shout Ki.." Yang said before being cut off by her younger sister.

"I've thought about my name some more and I'm thinking Cassie isn't the best. I think Carrie is a better one." Ruby said, drinking her coffee. "And I've also been thinking of Blake and Weiss. What if we never see them again." Her voice tapered off slightly. She was slightly scared, but yang comforted her.

"We'll get home, eventually. And besides, you still have your ass kicking big sisteon.r to keep you company." Yang smiled, putting an arm around her younger sister, Ruby herself smiled back. They made there way to a back ally where yang had hid the bumblebee and as soon as she turned on the engine, the radio squawked as a news broadcast was on.

"... Unconfirmed reports of a massive bank robbery underway as it appears to be Soloman Grundy doing a massive armed robbery at the first national bank of Metropolis..."

Yang smirked as the two knew this was their que to be seen in the lime-lighlowert. In a flash they were now in their usual outfits, Yang was wearing her usual get up, brown jacket, shorts etc. but she put her scarf over the bottom half of her face and her eyes were more purple than ever, and her flaming heart was now stitched on her back.

ruby had her rose stitched on her Cape, her hood was up and a smaller black scarf was covering her lower face, same as Yang except only her steel grey eyes were visible. She had quickly slammed a clip into her sweet heart as she nodded. "Race you there." The speedster smirked.

"YOU'RE ON!" Yang shouted as she gunned the engine, following a mass of police cars heading towards the bank. Ruby was keeping up with her, a massive amount of Rose pettles following her as she was sprinting next to her sister, not even breaking a sweat, even at seventy miles an hour as the duo expertly navigated their way through rush hour traffic without losing their speed.

Within two minutes they had reached the bank, a mass of police cruisers destroyed and on their sides or on fire, bullet holes scarred the entrance of the bank with wounded and dead bodies of both police and henchmen littering the ground. Also there was massive... What could only be described as bomb craters around the street as it was evident that some heavy hitter was there.

And there he was, the hulking zombie that was Solomon Grundy, his grey flesh was pop marked with bullet holes, but noting was truly effecting him. "YOU CANNOT STOP GRUNDY!" He shouted as he threw another police car into the ever retreating line of SWAT officers. But he then heard something, a high pitched wailing noise. He turned to see what that noise was, only to be met with a flying red projectile heading towards his face.

Yang had managed to hit him with a shot of her gauntlets. Just before Ruby had given an order. Ruby was going to get the wounded cops out of the area using her speed, whilst yang fought the big guy, an order she would happily follow. As she reached the police barricade she quickly stopped, leapt from her bike, flipped in the air and landed in a crouching position in front of the barricade.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?!" A cop shouted at her. "Get outta...there." The cop stopped his sentence when he saw Yang activate her gauntlets and fire erupted out of her hands, she also had a massive grin on her fe.

The Massive zombie then pointed at Yang. "YOU MAKE GRUNDY MAD!, GRUNDY MAKE YOU DEAD!" He shouted as he charged at the girl, yelling in the process, Yang got into a combat stance.

"You're one to talk." Yang quipped as she charged at the grey Goliath, but at the last second, dropped and slid between his legs, punching upwards in the process and catching him In his gut. The zombie went flying upwards, only then to be sent flying backwards by a figure appearing out of nowhere in a flurry of roses. Ruby then brought her cresent Rose around and quickly aiming a 'cross-clip' round at grundys knee, causing Grundy to howl in pain.

Ruby had just finished clearing the Cops out of the kill zone when she leapt in to help her sister. Then charged into Grundy. It was effective as he went flying back about twenty feet. "Hey, Yang." Ruby asked. "WHere do you think superman is?"

yang was about to answer when, as if on que, the Blue Boy Scout came crashing through a wall, obviously weakened by something and found himself lodged in a cop car. Yang rushed up to him. "Supes!?, What happened?" The blonde brawler asked.

"Metallo." Was all the man of steel was able to properly say. "Kryptonite." Before, somehow he passed out. The girls looked back to see the Zombie and a giant made of metal, with a green rock were its heart -one of them anyway.- should be.

"As I am feeling generous today." The robot, Metallo said. "I will allow you children to leave unharmed, if you simply step aside for me to kill superman."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Ruby." Yang began. "Take out zombie boy. Lopez 2.0 is mine." Ruby nodded in agreement. "Oh, are there cameras rolling?" Again Ruby nodded. "Got it."

Metallo was growing impatient, Grundy was beyond pissed. "Have you two made up you're minds?" The Android asked. He was assuming that they would run. But then, they done something he did not expect. They stood firm, getting into combat stances. The smaller red girl had her hands behind her back, the yellow ones eyes changed from lilac, into blood red and more flames were coming out of her hands.

"Yeah, here's your answer." Yang shouted, "No way in hell." When suddenly Ruby grabbed her weapon from behind her back and activated the full six foot scythe that was the Cresent rose. She pointed the rifle end towards Grundy and fired, a hyper velocity round catching his left shoulder.

"SCYTHE LADY NO HURT GRUNDY!" He shouted, full of rage towards Ruby.

"Scythe lady yes hurt Grundy." Ruby quipped, a massive smirk on her face. Before the two charged at each other. Yang simply starred at Metallo, arms raised ready to fight. She was waiting for the proper opportunity to mess with the heads of everyone world wide, or at least in metropolis watching the news.

Metallo then charged at her, now was the best time. "KIO KEN TIMES TWENTY!" She shouted as she smashed her fists together and was completely engulfed in red flames, her strength reaching new heights. Yang had decided to look up similarities to any of either hers or rubys abilities online, she had found out about a show called 'Dragon ball Z' and had been watching it compleatly non stop, she knew it would mess with Metallo.

And all across the U.S, An enormous amount of people who were watching the news broadcast of superman, collectively pissed themselfs with excitement.

Metallo had slowed down slightly in confusion. "Kio what?" He asked before a Fist, engulfed in flames slammed into his chest at incredible speeds, knocking him over. Quickly getting back to his feet he braced himselfs for another one of Yangs punches, but wasn't expecting dozens of yellow projectiles flying towards him, that hit like a small car each time. The rounds were also extremely hot, melting his titanium/promethium hybrid shell like it was nothing. But the speed the girl also moved at was frightening, not flash or superman levels but still extremely quick. Luther definitely didn't pay him and Grundy enough to kill superman if these two were going to be involved.

Yang was unrelenting, several attacks to the androids chest, she dodged a strike from Metallo before she struck full force with a left hook, followed closely by an uppercut white her hand compleatly surrounded by fire. Then, blasting herself off the ground leapt over the android and grabbed its head in a wrestling hold before flinging it over her shoulders and into Grundy, who was on his last leg... Literally as Ruby had cut one off. Metallo had tried to grab the girl off but that was a vain attempt.

Yang was about to leave it there and then but she noticed something in the androids hand. It was several strands of golden hair...

five minutes later Metallo was now just a head in a massive melted puddle of his body, the kryptonite had been destroyed and Grundy was being taken away. Superman had also recovered seeing a destroyed Metallo And an incapacitated Grundy proved that these two were the real deal. The girls were currently talking to a news crew.

"...So yeah, we've been in this hero game a while, but just not on this planet." Yang told the crew. It was clear she was enjoying the limelight.

"You're both aliens as well?" The reporter asked.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it, so err... Take me to your leader earthlings." Yang joked, earning a few laughs from the police and reporters.

"So what should we call you girls?" Someone asked.

"I have many several titles." Yang said. "Yang Xiao Long, The Blonde Brawler... A super sai-yang even." She said, a massive grin on her face. "And this is my GEM of a sister, The Ruby Rose." She punned earning a push from Ruby.

however that was when one voice spoke up. "But you use guns. How can you call you selfs heroes if you are willing to use leathal intents."

Ruby then took charge. "Yeah, so. Police officers use guns, The Millitary use guns, or are people who put their lives on the line and die protecting people they care about not heros to you?" A small beating went off and Ruby checked her scroll. "Yang, we gotta go." And then they jumped onto the Bumblebee and disappeared as mysteriously as they arrived.

Making sure nobody was following them, they had managed to enter the metropolis Zeta-tubes and leave the city unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! Finally chapter twos finished, next chapter should have the girls meeting the side kicks... Sorry partners.<strong>

**Anyway, School has just restarted, and exams start in a month, see you then.**

**HAZZAMO OUT!**


	3. dont say goodbye, never say goodbye

First I want to say I am truely sorry for not updating this sooner, but hey real life takes priority, I only started writing the next chapter last night.

but that's not the point

* * *

><p>As we all should know by now a great man has passed, but his legacy shall live on.<p>

but what ever you do guys... Don't say goodbye... Never say goodbye.

if you don't then he's not really gone, just not here right now.

R.I.P Monty Oum

Truely there never was a more incredible man


	4. Chapter 3: Independence

**Hey dudes I'm back, with another chapter, and I'll try to get Ruby in the story more... Also, things are going to get akward when they meet the Partners. ****for lack of a better term. Also writers block!**

* * *

><p>July 4th: 13:45<p>

Hall of Justice.

Ruby and Yang were currently leaning against the bumblebee outside the hall of justice, it was a beautiful sunny day, barely a cloud in the sky. And due to the massive media coverage of their Appearence, to say that there wasn't some people wanting to get photos or autographs with the two newest superheroins. However it was about ten minutes before a familiar Archer and his partner had decided to show up and some of the crowd departed at green arrows request.

"Oh come on!" Yang complained, not noticing Speedy at first. "I was enjoying...the..." That was when she saw Roy for the first time and was immediately sizing him up. 'Damn he's good looking.' She thought. "...view, but I'm enjoying this one even more." She immediately cursed at herself. 'That was a worse pick up line than the one Jaune uses!'

"Wow, smooth." Was all that Ruby said as she smirked, trying to hold back laughter. Yang was definitely interested in him.

"So, you got a name, or should it just be good looking." Yang flirted, but still, how was she this bad at it right now, she was better than that! However he just smirked.

"It's Speedy, GAs partner." he told her, Yang, however was now confused.

"Ruby, You told me that Speedy was The Flash' sidekick." The blonde brawler stated to her sister, Ruby looked equally confused.

"Partner." Roy scowled

"Same difference." Yang retorted.

"Yang, I said I thought Speedy was Flash's sidekick, but this makes no sense." Ruby said her comment just made Roy scowl even more.

"Partner!" He stated, angry this time. However he wasn't going to deny that the girl in front of him was insanely attractive, and her shirt left very little to the imagination.

* * *

><p>It had been about half an hour since Green Arrow and speedy met up with Yang and Ruby. But by now, Aquaman, Batman and The Flash had all turned up with their respective partners. The girls looked at the protégés of the heroes. The one standing next to Batman, was called Robin. And that name really confused Ruby... Even more than the SpeedyKid Flash one.

'What do Robins have to do with bats?' She thought to herself, The young huntress was still observing the young hero, he looked about the same age as Ruby. Possibly younger, but the way he held himself did show off a considerable amount of confidence. However, Ruby was feeling something about the boy... Was Batman his father?

Ruby then quickly scanned Aqualad, it was clear from the way he held himself that he was undoubtedly the most mature and Strongest due to him being Atlantian. There was also the tattoos running down each arm and the weapons that were attatched to? his back... Ruby had almost started to drool at the thought of what they could do.

And then there was Kid Flash, Ruby could read him like a book: Immature, impatient, always hungry, overconfident... He reminded Ruby of someone, but she couldn't figure out who he was like... But the speed was definately something she wanted to check out, a race wouldn't be too bad now would it?

Ruby had managed to do this in the better part of five seconds... And as for Speedy... Well... Yang was still flirting with him. She didn't want to know anymore.

The young huntress decided on walking over to them, wanting to introduce herself... However, as with beacon she was still very bad at first introductions... It didn't help that she was also gingerly walking over to them.

"Uhh, Hey..." Was all she managed to stammer out. Silently cursing her social skills. "I'm..."

"The Ruby Rose?" Robin asked, The Girl nodded. "Robin, Batmans partner." The boy wonder said, then he mentioned the Kid Idiot who was currently eyeing her sister. "That's kid Flash." (Yeah I'm really bad at introducing people so I'm going to skip this part.)

The first meeting between Ruby and the two sidekicks was interesting to say the least. Ruby had become fast friends with Robin, the two had a significant amount in common. However, Yang almost immediately disliked Kid Flash, mainly of the way he had put his arm around her and referred to her as 'Babe.' It was clear that it made Ruby feel slightly uncomfortable. And all Yang had to do to get him to stop was just stare at him, her eyes were pure red. He almost immediately got the message.

Wally was terrified at the look That Yang had given him, it was even more scary than the bat-glare, mainly because Batmans eyes never changed colour and then caught fire... She was still insanely hot though, but that was something anyone could figure out.

"Hey, KF." Robin began, capturing his attention. "Perhaps it's not the best idea to annoy the girl who's able to melt Metallo!" Kid Flash, almost immediately returned his arm back to his side. "So Ruby, what exactly are your abilities?" The boy wonder had asked, he had seen in reports of her speed, and her fighting skills... But was there anything else?

"I can run 1000 Miles per hour if I wanted two, and I have my sweetheart!" Ruby said as she unveiled her Cresent rose. Kid flash was slightly annoyed as Ruby could run over 300 Mph faster than he could. But he assumed that whilst she was faster, he could keep his speed constant, whilst Ruby was most likely for bursts of speed.

Similar to a 100m sprint level Olympian and a long distance runner.

But that scythe... Ouch, was the only way both KF and Robin were able to describe it, she was going to explaine further before they were told by batman to start heading to the hall.

it was a proud moment for all of the sidekicks as they heard fans/civilians talking about each of them.

"So..." The blonde brawler began, trying to make conversation as the group made its way down, the sisters had been told by Batman that since they already knew of the watchtower, being with the sidekicks wouldn't be that much of an issue, especially as they were all entering the hall now. "...Have all four of you guys ever been at the same place at once." She was careful not to say sidekick... But that was ruined by the yellow speedster.

"yeah, all four sidekicks..." He began, only to be cut off by an angry speedy.

"DON'T call us sidekicks, not after today." Was all speedy had managed to say... Aqualad was being very quiet, most likely due to him not having anything to talk about. Or something.

"Yeah, sorry." Wally began. "Just a little overwhelmed, first time visiting the hall. That's all."

That was when Robin decided to speak up. "Freeze was underwhelmed, you're overwhelmed... Why can't anybody just be whelmed?" The boy wonder finished in the first attempt of murdering the English language. Ruby laughed quietly at the thought.

"That... Actually makes sense." Ruby said, a smirk on her face. That was when they entered the hall, and were met with seven giant statues of the founders of the Justice league. "Maybe that's why." Both Ruby and Robin said at the same time.

Then the six teens and four Mentors came across a MASSIVE steel or some other strong metal door with 'Justice League Members only' written in massive Red letters, then the door opened revealing Martian Manhunter and the Android Red Tornado.

The Martian spoke up as the group arrived. "Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy. And honorary additions Sun Dragon and The Ruby Rose." That fith name really confused Yang.

"Err, what?" She rather unceremoniously blurted out.

"It's what Yang Xiao Long means in Chinese." Robin quickly said, loud enough for yang to hear it.

"Oh, Awsome... Sorry" The blonde bombshell said as she got looked at by all the adult members.

Martian Manhunter, however either didn't notice Yangs slip up, or -most likely- decided to ignore it and continue on with the short tour of the Area they were entering.

"You now have unlimited acess to our gym, our fully stocked galley and..." The Martian had said whilst showing them all around, in a relatively quick tour, the sidekicks were all looking excited, except speedy, who was looking increasingly annoyed. "... Of course our library."

The four sidekicks and the Hunteresses were now in a massive room with bookshelves lining each wall, a massive computer at one end and a window leading to the outside area, where a significant amount of tourists were taking pictures.

the sisters weren't really paying attention to the sidekicks, but yang decided on listening in when speedy started going off on a tangent at the six heroes. That was when Aqualad decided to speek up.

"Yes, but I had merely assumed that our first step to joining the league would be a tour of their Headquarters." Aqualad said, maintaining his calm demenor. But the Three younger sidekicks weren't expecting what Roy said next.

"Except the fact that the hall isn't their real HQ, it's an orbiting Satellite called the watchtower!" The faces of the teens were full of shock, their mentors weren't even trusting them with the True HQ? But then Ruby had to open her mouth.

"Wait, I thought you guys would have known that by now." The Scythe wielder said, the look she got in return was practically pure anger, especially from Roy.

"YOU KNEW!" The younger archer almost screamed. Before it looked like he was willing to actually harm Ruby, most likely as a vent for anger. Yangs eyes just flared red, enough For him to get a warning.

It was by this point that Speedy had actually had left the building in a bad mood, Yang had decided to follow after him, to see if she could try to cheer him up. Now it was just Ruby and the three sidekicks. From the looks of it she trusted Aqualad and Robin, but with Kid Flash, she had just said one thing to him. "If you so much as touch my sister, I will rip off your balls and shove them down your throught." The look of fear on the Yellow speedsters face was priceless, as was the fact that he had crossed his legs when she had said that.

Now Robin had mentioned something about project CADMUS, it was apparently some form of genetics base that had caught fire. Robin was now trying to acess the leagues systems... But her help was... Really less than helpful as she had asked if cracking, hacking and smashing the mainframe would have been a good idea. And Robin explained that it was thousands of times more complicated than she had thought.

"... So, if you really think that you can help me here, I'm all ears." Batmans Protoge had said waiting for Rubys response.

About ten seconds had passed before Ruby finally gave her answer. "Have you tried installing a virus to the mainframe?" Robin had the urge to face palm.

"You know, you're lucky you're cute." He said, causing Ruby to blush slightly.

The four teens began looking over the information that Robin had been able to get off the computer, they had all agreed that solving this problem for the league would show their mentors that they were truely ready.

"And just like that, we are a team on a mission?" Aqualad had asked the group.

"Yeah, TEAM KRRA (Kara) Has been formed! Led by RUBY!" The red speedster had said with her arms in the air.

But a certain ginger speedster was giving Ruby a look. "Okay first: why should you be leader? And second: KRRA?" He had said skeptically

"Well, I used to lead my old team back at beacon with my sister, so can lead us. And KRRA? Kid flash, Robin, Ruby, Aqualad. K,R,R,A" She had said pointing at each one of the teens. "It's how we our teams were givin names. It was pretty cool. And You don't have to have your initial at the front to be leader." Ruby had told the group, looki at Wally before he thought he was the leader.

Aqualad nodded. "Your logic is sound, right now as you do have the most experience leading a team so I have no problems with you being in command." Both Robin and Kid flash nodded in agreement. "But the team name is something that needs work on, I must admit."

"He's got a point." Kid flash said. "KRRA Dosnt exactly sound like a superhero team. What about something like..."

"Teen Titans?" Robin suggested,mbut the name practically fell on deaf ears.

"OH, what about young justice?" Ruby had said as quickly as Robin said his suggestion. "IT SOUNDS AWSOME!" She said jumping in the air.

"Im cool with that." Robin said.

"Same here." The yellow clad speedster said as he was eating an energy bar that he had pulled out from nowhere.

"That name does work." Aqualad agreed.

"Very well then team. LETS GO!" Ruby said as in a flurry of rose petals she had sprinted out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, been a bit of a wait, sorry for that. Been caught up with exams and driving lessons and a lot of team four star (Vegeta ftw). Also since RWBY, Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online and a bunch of other shows I really like are now on UK Netflix, I was glued to my tv.<strong>

**oh and finally. Toph vs Gaara death battle, Knew the blind bandit would have won.**

**hazzamo out**


End file.
